<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生命倒计时三十天 by POI_Ann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709738">生命倒计时三十天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann'>POI_Ann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这个梗来自很久以前在杂志上看的一个故事......然而不记得故事名了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生命倒计时三十天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>送给从B站到微博到随缘居到lof都认识了的ID们2333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="t_f">当超人又一次毁了他的一个实验室的第二天零点，莱克斯还在办公，身边就出现了一个黑衣人。<br/>
<br/>
黑衣人来得悄无声息，而身边的梅茜像根本没看见似的。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯刚刚警惕起来，黑衣人就对着他点了点头：“还有三十天。”<br/>
<br/>
然后他就消失了。<br/>
<br/>
“......梅茜，你听见有人说话了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“没有，先生。”忠心耿耿的女秘书这么回答道。<br/>
<br/>
第二天黑衣人也出现了，说“还有二十九天。”<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯吩咐梅茜给他找了个经验丰富的心理医生，在医生指导下做完了一系列心理测试。<br/>
<br/>
结果他的精神正常，也没有出现幻觉。<br/>
<br/>
于是在黑衣人又一次出现时，莱克斯抢先开口质问：“你是谁？”<br/>
<br/>
“我是死神，”黑衣人冷静地说，“二十八天是你剩下的寿命。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
普通人遇到这种事情会不会惊慌失措莱克斯不知道，但是他意外得冷静。<br/>
<br/>
他回首自己一生，发现几乎没有为自己考虑过什么。<br/>
<br/>
于是他停止了一系列“杀死超人”的计划和研究——反正只剩下不到一个月这些东西也不可能实施。<br/>
<br/>
他专门去立了遗嘱，莱克斯集团和他持有的集团股份被留给了莉娜和康纳，也分了一部分财产给梅茜，剩下的全留给了大都会。<br/>
<br/>
至于克拉克——他想克拉克不会愿意收到任何被打上“卢瑟”标签的馈赠。<br/>
<br/>
死亡只不过是另一场伟大的冒险，尤其是对莱克斯这种离世了也没多少人会真心悼念的人来说。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯在遗嘱里写下了不办葬礼。<br/>
<br/>
让一群人假惺惺地掉眼泪实在让他反胃。<br/>
<br/>
死神的继续造访他已经习惯了，甚至能和死神聊上几句。<br/>
<br/>
死神每次都会讶异地嘟囔莱克斯是他见过的最理智的濒死之人。<br/>
<br/>
“在你这个年纪，坐拥亿万财产，有妻子儿女或情人朋友的，没有一个能这么快接受事实，”死神有些羡慕地看着他喝的酒，“他们通常会到了倒计时只剩下十几天的时候开始行动。”<br/>
<br/>
“可能是因为你说的这些条件里，除了财产，其他的我都没有。”莱克斯说着把酒瓶递给了死神。<br/>
<br/>
死神遗憾地摇摇头，“我们不能进食。我——”<br/>
<br/>
他刚想说什么，就消失了。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯疑惑地转过身，看见阳台上停着的超人。<br/>
<br/>
生命只剩下二十天的时候，他见到了克拉克。<br/>
<br/>
这个占据了他大半人生的外星人。<br/>
<br/>
他的英雄、敌人、曾经的挚友、儿子的父亲.......他爱的克拉克。<br/>
<br/>
克拉克推开阳台门进来了，打量了莱克斯一番，目光在他手上的酒瓶上停留了一会儿。<br/>
<br/>
“有何贵干？”莱克斯决定先开口。<br/>
<br/>
“......你没事吧，莱克斯？”克拉克走过来抽走他手中的酒瓶，认真观察了几秒，然后把它扔进了垃圾桶。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯眼睁睁看着自己珍藏的酒全洒在了垃圾桶里：“你什么毛病？”<br/>
<br/>
“我道歉，莱克斯。我不该毁了你的实验室还责骂你。”<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯下意识后退了一步。<br/>
<br/>
“你居然会为了这个道歉？真是稀奇。”<br/>
<br/>
“布鲁斯说如果我想留住你必须先做出让步——”<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯觉得一定是他没睡醒：“什么？什么留住我？”<br/>
<br/>
“你找了心理医生，莱克斯，”克拉克有点难过地移开眼神，“布鲁斯还查到了你立了遗嘱。是我不对，莱克斯，但是你不能——”<br/>
<br/>
等等，所以现在在克拉克以及正义联盟眼里，他就是个因为爱的人不爱自己患了抑郁症还准备自.杀的人？<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯不知道该对这荒诞的一切说些什么。<br/>
<br/>
但克拉克走到了他面前。<br/>
<br/>
他抱住了僵硬的莱克斯，贴着他的耳朵呢喃。<br/>
<br/>
“我爱你，莱克斯。我不能失去你。所以别离开我。”克拉克火热的手掌覆到了莱克斯的腰上。<br/>
<br/>
然后他亲吻着莱克斯，解开了莱克斯衬衫的纽扣。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯放弃地闭上眼。<br/>
<br/>
反正他都要死了，死前要一点补偿也不是什么过分的事情吧。<br/>
<br/>
直到被克拉克推到了床上，莱克斯都在“临死前的补偿”和“对克拉克不公平”之间挣扎。<br/>
<br/>
克拉克看出来了，不满地把他按了下去：“专心，莱克斯。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯几乎要以为这是一场梦。但是早晨醒来，克拉克还搂着他熟睡着。<br/>
<br/>
第二天凌晨，死神来访时，克拉克正在厨房捣鼓玛莎的配方。<br/>
<br/>
“看来你还是挺幸运的。”死神淡淡看了一眼厨房，“之前也有一个幸运儿，她在生命只剩下一周的时候向父母出柜而且被父母接受了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道对我来说是不是幸运。”莱克斯说。<br/>
<br/>
克拉克喊：“你在和谁说话，莱克斯？不来试试苹果派吗？”<br/>
<br/>
死神留恋地看了厨房一眼，对莱克斯点了点头就消失了。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯想或许还能品尝到食物的味道就是一种幸运了。<br/>
<br/>
生命只剩下十八天的时候，死神到来，莱克斯正被迫坐在沙发上，和克拉克用着家庭影院看电影。<br/>
<br/>
死神看了几眼电影，觉得没法理解恋爱中的人的品位。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
接下来的十八天，克拉克用各种恋人间的方式和莱克斯约会，试图“让莱克斯感受到他的爱意然后慢慢治愈抑郁症”。他在大都会巡逻时监听莱克斯的心跳，时不时出现在莱克斯的办公室看看他有没有事。<br/>
<br/>
到最后莱克斯都宁愿自己得的是抑郁症了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我接受死亡，”莱克斯在生命倒数第二天的时候对死神说，“我在给梅茜的遗嘱里写了，一旦我死亡，就去联系正义联盟，抹去克拉克对我的感情。”<br/>
<br/>
死神看着他，眼神有点复杂。<br/>
<br/>
“彻底被人遗忘才是真的死亡，”他告诫莱克斯，“如果你帮助过某人，或爱过某人——那你就不会真的死去。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
最后一天的时候，莱克斯最后确认自己已经打理好了一切。快零点的时候，克拉克兴冲冲地进来告诉他自己预订了感恩节晚餐。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯有些悲伤地笑了。<br/>
<br/>
23点59的时候，莱克斯说想吃中国菜。克拉克就匆匆出门了。<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯看着他出门，然后转身对出现的死神说：“我准备好了，你可以拿走我的生命了。”<br/>
<br/>
死神古怪地看了他几秒。<br/>
<br/>
“不，你不会死。”<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“我们实习死神的课题之一就是找一些心理素质强大的人，告诉他们生命只剩下三十天，观察他们会做出怎样的举动。”死神看着莱克斯跳了起来。<br/>
<br/>
“你居然——”<br/>
<br/>
“别生气，”死神急忙说道，“你看这结果不是挺好的吗？你比我同事负责的另一个人幸运多了。他在‘生命的最后一刻’向妻子坦白他有婚外情，现在指不定怎么苦恼呢。”<br/>
<br/>
“......”<br/>
<br/>
门外传来了克拉克的声音，莱克斯忽然就没有勇气面对这个现实：他和克拉克交往了，不出意外的话会一起度过余生。<br/>
<br/>
这比之前发生的所有都要来得像梦境。<br/>
<br/>
“莱克斯！”克拉克站在玄关脱下靴子，“我买回来了，你看看你喜欢吗？”<br/>
<br/>
死神露出了一个真诚的笑容：“我以后还是能来和你聊天的吧？”<br/>
<br/>
莱克斯抽了抽嘴角，点点头。<br/>
<br/>
“祝你好运，”死神最后点头致意，“现在是第一天。”</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p></p><div class="ptg mbm mtn"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>